Rose's Doctor
by larissagrangertyler
Summary: The Doctor leaves Rose for a second time, and she is devastated. Please please please comment and follow me! I have lots yet to come. :) Thankyou
1. Chapter 1

And then he was gone. Just like that, the Doctor was gone. He disappeared with his all too familiar blue police box and she was alone. "Not again," she said quietly. "NOT AGAIN!" she started screaming. And now she was on her knees in the cold, wet, sand watching her tears drop quickly and steadily. "No," she told herself, "This isn't real, this can't be happening, this isn't real." But she knew. She knew too well that he had left her again, all alone in this cold miserable world that she was trapped in. She looked up at the sky, as if she would be able to see him, but all she saw was a vast grey sheet of nothingness. She fell to the ground completely, wanting nothing but to die then and there.

And then she felt a hand on her shoulder, a familiar hand, and for a moment she felt peaceful.

"Rose, you are not alone. You are never alone. You never will be." and Rose saw the doctor pulling her up onto his lap, and the last thing she remembered before the world went black was hearing the three words "I love you," being whispered into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke up and felt her mum putting another blanket on top of her. Rose opened her eyes and tried to get up, but her mum pushed her back down saying "You need rest right now, that's what you need."

"No, mum I'm fine- I just need to get up and-" and then Rose saw the Doctor. Except it wasn't him, it was… she wasn't really sure, actually, but she knew it wasn't him. He came up to her smiling as if everything was OK, as if he thought the Doctor was him. She backed away from him farther into her bed; scared, but not sure why.

"Rose, it's me," he said confusedly.

"You're not him. You're not the Doctor."

He bent his head down, disappointed, but almost as if he had expected this to happen. He mumbled something about getting a cup of tea and went down stairs. Down stairs – Rose still hadn't gotten used to that. In her previous world, _her_ world, she lived in a small apartment with her mum. Once she had been trapped in this world, they lived in her inventor dad's extravagant house. Little things like that, having a downstairs, her own bathroom, silk pillows everywhere, made her feel not at home and uncomfortable. When she was young, her mum would tell her "I love this little life of ours, with our little apartment. I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose loved it too. She preferred it to this modern _Downton Abbey _lifestyle. But she was noticing that her mum didn't seem to be having similar feelings. It seemed as if she was starting to feel entitled to the luxury that was now all around her. She would only drink out of crystal glasses, even just some water. It made Rose feel even more uncomfortable and alone.

Rose was lost in a train of thought, and practically fell out of the bed when she saw the Doctor - the _Un-_doctor - standing beside her, offering her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she said as she carefully took it from his hand without touching him.

After a few seconds, the Un-doctor sat down on the plain wooden chair beside her bed and started talking to her in his steady, soothing voice. Rose tried hard not to look at his face, because she knew every atom of her body would ache with remorse-and a little bit of confusion. She looked at the way her room sloped down towards a large window, how her closet door had been painted a deep Tardis blue after the Doctor had left her the first time, and the veneered wood of the floor, upon which were a familiar pair of white sneakers… And her eyes travelled up the leg to a tie, which was sticking out due to the angle at which he was sitting. Then she examined the face, which was still talking, "Rose, I know how you feel, I really do-but I really am your Doctor, and I can grow old with you now-" the way his jaw locked and unlocked, and his cheekbones "and- Rose are you listening to me?" he said. Rose looked away. "Look at me." He said, and she did. He was wearing his fierce expression, where his eyes looked stormy and his eyebrows came together slightly. And then his face broke into a smile. "I'm gonna tell you a story," he said. And that was how it began.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Rose Tyler who worked at a shop and was seeing a boy named Ricky. I mean Mickey." Rose laughed despite herself.

"One day, Rose was downstairs in the shop, and a herd of mannequins started chasing her. Then, a strange man with large ears grabbed her hand-" at which point he actually grabbed Rose's hand-"-and said RUN!" at which point he yanked her out of bed and sprinted down the stairs shouting "ALLONS-Y!"

She couldn't stop laughing as he dragged her behind him until they came to a stop and she remembered not to. "Let's find something wrong or unhuman with this city, shall we?" and she turned around to see her mum encouraging her to go, which was unusual because she usually pretended to dislike the Doctor. "If you don't go, you won't be getting dinner tonight." Rose's mum said.

So she went with him.

As they walked the streets of London, the Un-doctor picked up discarded newspapers and looking at every page; looking for something "disturbing" to look in to.

"Aha!" he said without explaining. "We're going to King's Cross."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you saw a car in the air? What did you have to eat that day?" the Un-doctor asked the ticket officer.

"V'course I'm sure! D'you really fink I'd be tellin' everyone about a bloody flyin' car f'I wasn't sure?"

"Just making sure!" the Un-doctor said. "Had you noticed anything else odd that day?"

"Why, is a flyin' car not enough for you? I did see some kids wif big trolleys ram against tha' wall over there, between platforms nine and ten. But I don't see how that'll help-"

The Un-doctor cut him off and started walking to the platforms nine and ten and stared at the wall for about a minute.

"What're you doing? Are you really going to believe that guy? He didn't really seem to be all there, if you know what I mean." Rose asked him.

"He was telling the truth."

"How do you know?" And the Un-doctor turned to look at her and his face broke into a smile.

"Because I've got this," and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"How do you have that?" Rose asked.

"It was given to me! ... By myself."

And he started sonicing the wall between platforms nine and ten. "Aha. Rose Tyler, there is something behind this wall. Something ordinary humans have been shielded from. What could it be-what do you think?"

"Um… concrete?"

"Maybe, but probably not. I think we can get in there. If only I had the Tardis…"

And Rose was reminded that her Doctor was somewhere out there with the Tardis, and this man here wasn't him. She grew cold.

The Un-doctor reached into one of the pockets of his long coat, and pulled out two clunky black bracelets. "Portals. We just choose the destination and our bodies disintegrate from this spot, get transmitted into the bracelets, and reappear wherever we want to be. Ready?"

"Okay…" Rose said unsurely.

He passed one of the bracelets and told her to put it on. Once she had, he grabbed onto her hand. His was warm and secure.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Then ALLONS-Y!"


End file.
